<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the arts clubs' rules and regulations (or: how to survive between club factions, logical impossibilities, bitter rivalries, and lee minsoo) by i_was_human</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246664">the arts clubs' rules and regulations (or: how to survive between club factions, logical impossibilities, bitter rivalries, and lee minsoo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human'>i_was_human</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Translation (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Crack, GSA, Getting Together, Jun Deserves a Fucking Raise, Junsu (Lost in Translation) &amp; Kang Dongho | D.Min are Brothers, M/M, Multi, Music, OT4, Painting, Polyamory, Texting, Theatre, capitalization is a friendly suggestion at best, dance, no beta we die like dongho's sanity, the amount of times someone gets covered in paint, together the four clubs lived in harmony-, we got the gays we got the lesbians we got E V E R Y O N E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:43:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the concept: mindae feuding with dongho over jaewon's affection</p><p>the execution: basically that, but with way more jun and sa1nt than anyone was expecting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D.Min/Kim Daehyun/Lee Minsoo, Im Youngjoon | Young J/Lee Minsung/Moon Kyunghun, Junsu/Lee Taehyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the arts clubs' rules and regulations (or: how to survive between club factions, logical impossibilities, bitter rivalries, and lee minsoo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/gifts">JamlessGenius</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts like this:</p><p>Jaewon's working with the Art Club in his first year, ferrying paint and other assorted props to and fro, and he runs straight into the secretary of the Theatre Club.</p><p>Paint splatters over <em>everything</em> - over Jaewon's hands, over his shirt, and, most concerningly, all over the Theatre Club secretary - who <em>just happens </em>to be this year's lead - and oh boy, Jaewon's going to <em>die</em>.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>The Theatre Club secretary stares at him - and <em>oh no he's hot</em>, dark hair artfully messed and dark eyes boring into Jaewon's soul - and there is paint dripping off his hair and off his chin and all over his shirt, and oh god, this is the Ice Prince of the Theatre Club, Jaewon is going to <em>die</em>-</p><p>"Fine!" he squeaks, scrambling back and pulling his worn rag from his pocket. "Oh no, I'm so sorry, there's paint- there's paint <em>everywhere</em>, I'm so sorry-"</p><p>"It's fine," the secretary murmurs, staring down at the things all over the floor. "Where do these need to go?"</p><p>"Ah- I was taking them to Nari-noona-"</p><p>"You know Nari-yah?"</p><p>The secretary scoops the props off the floor, careful not to jostle the wet paint, and Jaewon bends down to gather the paint, acutely aware of the bright red smeared over his cheeks. "Y-Yeah. She's working with the Art Club for the sets, so-"</p><p>"Ah," the secretary states, straightening and staring at Jaewon. "I'll help you with this, if you want?"</p><p>"A-Ah- thank you!"</p><p>"I'm Dongho," the secretary states, and Jaewon smiles as Dongho leads him through the winding halls. "What's your name?"</p><p>"Ah- Jaewon."</p><p>"Well, Ah Jaewon," Dongho continues, and <em>is there a hint of a grin in his voice?</em> "it's nice to meet you."</p><p>Jaewon is <em>so gone</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>It starts like this:</p><p>Daehyun has to fill in for the head of the Music Club (he lost rock-paper-scissors) at the meeting of the club heads, and right as he's about to actually pay attention, the boy next to him nudges his arm.</p><p>"Psst," the guy whispers, and Daehyun turns, mouth going dry as soon as he catches sight of the boy sitting next to him.</p><p>Silver hair, an impish grin, a pencil tucked behind his ear-</p><p>he's <em>cute</em>.</p><p>"Um," Daehyun eloquently replies, and the boy grins, tapping at his notepad.</p><p>"These things are hella boring, so you wanna take turns paying attention?"</p><p>Daehyun somehow doubts he's going to be able to pay <em>any </em>attention with a boy this cute sitting next to him, but he'll try.</p><p>"Great!" the boy grins, sticking out his hand. "I'm Lee Minsoo, second year Dance Club secretary!"</p><p>"Ah- Kim Daehyun. I'm, uh, a first year in the Music Club, and I lost the draw."</p><p>Minsoo's grin widens, and Daehyun has the sudden feeling that he's <em>fucked</em>. "That's kinda how authority works at this school."</p><p>"Yep!" Daehyun squeaks, and the person across the table taps the desk twice, dark hair hanging in his eyes.</p><p>"Do the Dance Club and the Music Club have something to say?"</p><p>"You're gay," Minsoo simply replies, and Daehyun screams a bit.</p><p>Internally, of course.</p><p>Nobody wants to scream in front of Lee Minsung, the coalition head. The distinguished gay vibes are just <em>too good</em>.</p><p>(of course, he thinks he's straight despite having two boyfriends, but. semantics.)</p>
<hr/><p>Although, really, it starts when Minsoo finally stops beating around the bush and <em>actually asks Daehyun out</em>.</p><p>It's the second year they've known each other, and they text almost every night. The Music Club is composing some things for the Dance Club's showcase, and Minsoo, as the club president, is, like... legally obliged to try and foster club friendships. </p><p>Right?</p><p>Right.</p><p>(the theatre club is, notably, exempt from this rule. two presidents, and they're both terrifying.)</p><p>Of course, there's only one issue.</p><p>Daehyun's cute. Very cute.</p><p>And this is perhaps interfering with Minsoo's Grand Master Plan™️ to take control of the entire arts department and have them all collaborate.</p><p>He has big dreams, okay?</p><p>So, naturally, as one does, he goes to the GSA for advice.</p><p>That is to say: he goes to the only two people who've actually managed to get a boyfriend. </p><p>Kyunghun's doing paperwork when he walks in, and Youngjoon's sitting in a chair by the wall, a pencil tucked behind his ear and gaze pinned on his work. Minsoo's not sure where Minsung is - probably for the better, considering the man consolidates power like a medieval <em>king</em> - but he's not here to see his brother anyways.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Kyunghun drawls, putting down his pen to stare at Minsoo. "I thought you said you'd never come to the GSA ever again after-"</p><p>"We're not talking about the cupcake incident," Minsoo states, and Kyunghun rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Fine. Why are you here, Lee-let?"</p><p>"<em>Lee-let</em>?"</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"I need your advice," Minsoo laments, throwing himself into the chair across from Kyunghun. "I need to ask out a cute boy, and I have <em>no idea how to do it</em>."</p><p>"Ahn Jaewon?" Kyunghun asks, and Minsoo blinks at him.</p><p>"No. He's cute, but no. I was actually thinking Kim Daehyun."</p><p>Kyunghun stares at him for a moment before pointing at Youngjoon, and Minsoo overhears something that sounds suspiciously like "morons attract morons" as he heads over to the navy-haired senior.</p><p>"You wanna ask out Dae?" Youngjoon asks, and Minsoo nods, a shriek escaping his lips as Youngjoon yanks him into a hug. </p><p>"Wh- <em>what are you doing</em>?"</p><p>"He talks about you all the time," Youngjoon whispers, and Minsoo relaxes into the hug.</p><p>Oh, this is a friendly hug.</p><p><em>"If you fuck this up," </em>Youngjoon hisses, his grip suddenly turning rock-solid, <em>"I will hunt you down. You can run anywhere you want, but it will not matter. I will find you, and I will kill you."</em></p><p>He releases Minsoo and offers him a gentle smile, gesturing to the door. "He really likes you, you know."</p><p>"Great," Minsoo wheezes, and Youngjoon nods. "I'm gonna... gonna leave. And never come back. Yeah, that sounds good."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>kim daehyun &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>so<br/>
uh<br/>
hypothetically speaking<br/>
if i were 2 uh<br/>
ask u<br/>
if u wanted 2 go out sometime<br/>
like<br/>
2 a coffee shop<br/>
and get coffee<br/>
and <strike>kiss kiss fall in love</strike> have a good time<br/>
would u be uh<br/>
open 2 that</p><p>is this a date? :o</p><p>uh<br/>
maybe?<br/>
do u uh<br/>
want it 2 be a date<br/>
?</p><p>of course!!!!<br/>
how's tomorrow?</p><p>JKHDFGKJHFDJKGHFJKDGHJKFD</p><p>minsoo-hyung?</p><p>TOMORROWISGREATEHATSGREATOKILYBAYE</p><p>you're cute too &lt;3</p><p><strike>HOLY SHIT</strike> <strike>YOU'RE CUTE TOO</strike> <strike>HAVE U SEEN URSELF<br/>
</strike><strike>KIM DAEHYUN</strike> yea that works</p>
<hr/><p>Each of the four arts clubs have pamphlets of Necessary Information™️ that they distribute to all new members. This information can range from "don't go into the school after dark" (generally, but underlined for the dance club) to "all lost Art Club members are to be given cocoa and gently escorted to where they need to go" (the theatre club). </p><p>Some notable examples include:</p><p>- Anyone who attempts to interfere with DongJae will be persecuted (art club)</p><p>- Animal sacrifices will result in a three to five day suspension depending on the animal (dance club)</p><p>- Theatre Club members are all likely gay and should be treated as such (dance club)</p><p>- Kang Dongho does not understand the limits of possibility, but we love him anyways (art club)</p><p>- The next person who attempts to use a guitar as a weapon will be put on probation until we find the culprit, unless they are using it against a member of the Theater Club (music club)</p><p>- We will not dance to Fancy again (dance club)</p><p>- Yes, Minsoo knows the entire dance. No, he will not demonstrate (dance club)</p><p>- The prop team is no longer allowed to work with open flames (theatre club)</p><p>- Neither is the set team (theatre club)</p><p>- Nobody is allowed to work with open flames (theatre club)</p><p>- Nari is the person you go to for 95% of all problems. Dongho is the person you go to if you need to scare someone (theatre club)</p><p>- Acrylics will no longer be approved for personal use (art club)</p><p>- Yes, Minsoo and Daehyun are dating. No, that does not mean the clubs are going to merge and become an all-powerful "FrankenClub". Have you seen the way Minyoung and Yoonmi look at each other? (dance club)</p>
<hr/><p>Really, the club rivalry starts the day both Minsoo and Daehyun figure out they have a crush on the same boy.</p><p>Of course, this would be much easier if said boy didn't happen to be aggressively shipped with a completely different person by half of the arts department, but they digress.</p><p>See, the thing is this: Daehyun was just <em>too popular</em> to actually approach Jaewon.</p><p>That sounds like the world's most pathetic excuse in retrospect, but it's honestly the truth. Daehyun, despite having liked his quiet classmate for nearly five years, never approached him because he thought he was too popular to seem genuine, so he got together with Minsoo instead (which Minsoo isn't complaining about) but, of course, he never got over Jaewon, so here they are.</p><p>"You really think that's a good idea?" Jun asks, and Daehyun stares at him - at the paint coating his arms, at his polished nails, at the bruises coating his neck - and has the sudden and intense urge to jump out the nearest window, romance be damned.</p><p>Minsoo, however, seems to possess no survival instincts.</p><p>"Why wouldn't it be?"</p><p>"The Art Club will murder you," Jun simply replies, gesturing to the three different paint colors currently coating his hair. "If you cause another Acrylic War of 2019, you <em>will not live to see tomorrow</em>."</p><p>"Why would they murder us?" Minsoo asks, and Jun's brow disappears into his hair.</p><p>"Have you ever been to the Art Club?"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>Something shatters in the distance, and Jun exhales, the motion stirring a clump of neon green hair. "I need to go take care of that. Just... don't do anything stupid."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Talking to Jaewon. Looking at Jaewon. Breathing in Jaewon's general direction."</p><p>"No promises!" Minsoo grins, and Jun looks like he's seconds away from punching Minsoo in the face when screams ring through the air.</p><p>"<em>Did you fuckers get the blowtorch again</em>?" he shrieks, sprinting down the hall, and Minsoo and Daehyun watch him go, both unsure <em>what</em>, exactly, that means, but sure it's going to be amazing to watch.</p>
<hr/><p>They say hell hath no fury like the Art Club's warring factions, and that, Jun supposes, is true. </p><p>Ever since the news broke that the Arts Department's "it couple" was perhaps interested in Jaewon, all hell has since broken loose. A faction of the Art Club split off to form a MinDaeJae fanclub, and they've since been disowned by the main portion of the Art Club, leading to an all-out war between the two groups.</p><p>Somehow, Jaewon has no idea about this.</p><p>The beef between the two segments is <em>incredible</em>, though. They have to work together for the Theatre Club's sets (Jaewon couldn't tell Dongho what was and wasn't possible, so they're partnering with the robotics club to make a <em>goddamn flying carpet</em>) and the casual pranks are ramping up into wanton property destruction.</p><p>(seriously. Jun loves his club, but if he sees <em>one more can of paint in his locker, someone is going to die</em>.)</p><p>For that matter, Jun really shouldn't be the mediator here. When he signed up to be the co-president of the Art Club, it was under the impression that he'd still have a social life and be able to work with his boyfriend, not... <em>this</em>.</p><p>This being:</p><p>- Multiple burns due to a rocket-powered blowtorch.</p><p>- Some poor freshman getting entirely covered in liquified watercolors.</p><p>- All of the acrylics being hidden somewhere in the school and an impromptu scavenger hunt being set up to find them. </p><p>- Whatever the <em>fuck </em>is going on between Lee Minsoo and Kang Dongho.</p><p>- The fact that the Theatre Club is gleefully turning their script gayer by the minute, which is <em>only making the problem worse, Nari, </em>he swears to <em>fucking god-</em></p><p>Ahem.</p><p>The point is that the entire Art Club is engaged in guerrilla warfare, and Jun is <em>really not equipped </em><em>to handle this</em>, but Jaewon's too busy playing gay chicken with Dongho and Minsoo and Daehyun to actually notice that all three of them are hopelessly into him, so it falls to him once more.</p><p>Can he divorce a co-president? Correction: can he go back in time to divorce said co-president before he signed up for this shit and had all of his clothes ruined due to randomly raining acrylics?</p><p>Probably not, but. He can dream.</p>
<hr/><p>Of course, Dongho is somehow missing all of this.</p><p>In his defense, it is play season, and he is trying to manage a group of terrified underclassmen, so he thinks he can be excused a bit of distraction.</p><p>(even if he still doesn't understand why some girl screamed about "his smolder" or something before fainting on top of her scene partner. what was that? is she okay? he should probably check.)</p><p>"You're stressing," Nari points out, and Dongho's brow twitches as he turns to face <strike>the bane of his existence</strike> this year's lead. "Live a little, Dongho-yah!"</p><p>"You're starring in a play about <em>being gay</em>," Dongho points out, and Nari shrugs.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"<em>So</em>, this has to be <em>perfect</em>."</p><p>"You said that last year," Nari reminds him, and Dongho groans. "And the year before that, and the year before that, and the year before <em>that</em>-"</p><p>"Last year half the band kids came down with bronchitis a week before opening night!"</p><p>"You need to <em>live a little</em>," Nari sighs, and Dongho rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I can live after we close."</p><p>"What, you're just gonna survive on energy drinks and spite alone?"</p><p>Dongho opts not to reply. Not because he totally doesn't have an answer, but because he doesn't owe Nari shit.</p><p>Also, he may not have an answer.</p><p>"How's Jaewon doing?" he asks instead, and Nari snorts, leaning against the wall. </p><p>"Y'know, for someone putting on a play about gays, you're pretty damn oblivious."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Oh, <em>nothing</em>," she croons, and Dongho stares at her, visibly unimpressed. "I think I saw him working on the sets with a few freshmen."</p><p>"Thanks, noona."</p><p>As soon as Dongho's gone, Nari fishes her phone out of her pocket and fires off a text before heading to costumes, lips curled into an impish grin at the thought of impending chaos.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>betting pool</strong>
</p><p>he still doesn't know D:</p><p><strong>ji-ji 97</strong><br/>
wHAT<br/>
HOW IS THAT AN OPTION<br/>
HOW DOES HE *NOT KNOW*</p><p><strong>fuck you jun (with love)</strong><br/>
All I ask is for the sweet release of death.<br/>
Can I please have little a death.<br/>
As a treat.</p><p><strong>sweetie sungmin</strong><br/>
Hyung!!!!<br/>
Don't die D:<br/>
I'd be so sad D: D: D:</p><p><strong>hyuk the fuck</strong><br/>
Perish.</p><p><strong>sweetie sungmin</strong><br/>
No!!!!</p><p><strong>fuck you jun (with love)</strong><br/>
See, Taehyuk loves me.<br/>
He's willing to support me in my endeavors.</p><p><strong>ji-ji 97</strong><br/>
pfffft endeavors<br/>
imagine knowing ~words~</p><p><strong>fuck you jun (with love)</strong><br/>
Imagine not being Jared, 19.<br/>
Jiho can't relate.</p><p><strong>ji-ji 97</strong><br/>
choke &lt;3</p><p><strong>fuck you jun (with love)</strong><br/>
I'll pass.</p><p><strong>sweetie sungmin</strong><br/>
D: D: D:</p>
<hr/><p>Jaewon loves Dongho, he really does.</p><p>He does.</p><p>He <em>swears</em>.</p><p>Even though what he's asking for is... well outside the realm of probability. </p><p>See, Jaewon loves Dongho a <em>lot</em>. Perhaps it's not even strictly platonic. Jaewon wouldn't know. Imagine dealing with emotions? He can't relate.</p><p>Anyways.</p><p>Dongho's asking a <em>lot </em>of the Art Club - stuff they can't actually do - but Jaewon kinda... forgot to tell him that? So now they have to do a <em>ton </em>of special effects and props and sets and they have <em>no fucking clue what they're doing</em> and Jun is sending him screaming texts and half of the club seems to be at war with the other half, and Jaewon <em>does not have the brainpower for this</em>.</p><p>Especially considering Minsoo and Daehyun are, for some reason, into him.</p><p>Oh yeah. That's the other thing.</p><p>Minsoo and Daehyun seem to want to get to know him.</p><p>And Jaewon is? Not sure what this means? Because Minsoo and Daehyun are dating - <em>aggressively so </em>- and yeah, they're pretty, but Dongho is also pretty, and Jaewon's pretty sure you can't have multiple crushes at once, so he's just... not thinking about it? And it's going great. </p><p>Really.</p><p>"Jaewonnie!" Minsoo cries, and Jaewon nearly shrieks as Minsoo leaps onto his back, the water glasses in his hands sloshing dangerously as Minsoo pulls him back and forth. "I missed you!"</p><p>"Hi?" Jaewon weakly replies, and Minsoo grins, leaning in to bite his ear. "Ah- ah- hyung-hyung-hyung-"</p><p>"Hyung!" Daehyun cries, and Minsoo pulls back, a bright grin on his lips. </p><p>"I missed you~!"</p><p>"Yeah..." Jaewon trails off, rubbing his poor, abused ear. Jun probably doesn't have to deal with this. God, that must be nice. He gets to live his days with intact ears and brains that actually work more than 10% of the time. "How are you doing, hyungie?"</p><p>"I missed you," Minsoo whines, draping himself dramatically over Jaewon's back. "I need my <em>Jaewon</em> or else my brain doesn't make the happy chemical!"</p><p>"Seratonin?" Daehyun offers, and Minsoo flicks his forehead. "<em>Ow</em>!"</p><p>"It wasn't that hard, you big baby," Minsoo huffs, and Daehyun pouts, rubbing his forehead with a truly <em>wounded</em> expression on his face.</p><p>"My boyfriend's so mean to me... I didn't sign up for this <em>abuse</em>..."</p><p>Minsoo leans in to press a kiss to his forehead, and Daehyun seems mollified for the moment, instead opting to hook his chin over Minsoo's shoulder with a dopey grin.</p><p>Jaewon feels a great deal like he's third-wheeling right now. </p><p>"Jaewon-ah!" someone calls, and Jaewon turns, relief washing over him at the sight of Dongho's familiar and... paint-splattered form?</p><p>"Ah!" he gasps, stumbling over to survey the damage. "Oh, hyung... I'm so sorry..."</p><p>Dongho's absolutely <em>covered </em>in paint, from his hair to his shoes. His backpack is splattered with four different colors, and his clothes are painted in a full rainbow, with his hair a bright neon orange.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I got caught in the crossfire," Dongho mutters, wiping his hand on his jeans. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about an idea we had for the confession scene?"</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>In the distance, Minsoo watches, a new determination building in his gut. </p><p>"Daehyunnie?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"We're going to take the Theater Club down."</p><p>"Wh- we're <em>what</em>?"</p>
<hr/><p>Truth be told, Nari doesn't have a single fucking clue as to what started this. </p><p>What she <em>does </em>know is that this is <em>fucking hilarious</em>.</p><p>"Stop laughing!" Dongho protests, gesturing wildly at the four-to-five-hundred water cups completely covering the stage. "This isn't funny!"</p><p>Personally, Nari thinks it's fucking hilarious.</p><p>"How are we even going to get these off?" Dongho frets, reaching up to tug at his hair. "<em>How fucking many are there</em>?"</p><p>"Five hundred sixty eight," someone replies, and Dongho's clenched fists shake as he stares out at the veritable field of water. </p><p>"...this was the Dance Club, wasn't it?"</p><p>"How did you know?" Nari drawls, and Dongho gestures at the stage.</p><p>"Who the fuck <em>else </em>has this many disposable water cups?"</p><p>He exhales, fingers wrapped up in his hair as he stares out at the stage, and he turns to Nari, a dangerous glint in his eyes.</p><p>"This means war."</p><p>"You do you," Nari grins, crouching and poking one of the edge water cups. "Ah-"</p><p>The cup topples over, taking down another cup with it, and that cup takes out another, and <em>that one </em>takes out <em>another</em>, so-</p><p>Dongho watches, expression blank, as nearly half the cups on the stage topple, water spreading over the wood and dripping off the edge, and Nari couldn't stop laughing if she <em>tried</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>betting pool</strong>
</p><p>uhhh for ur personal safety<br/>
don't go near the auditorium<br/>
dongho is flipping his shit</p><p><strong>fuck you jun (with love)</strong><br/>
Let him suffer.</p><p><strong>sweetie sungmin</strong><br/>
Ah, was it not funny??? D:<br/>
Minsoo-hyungie seemed so convinced he'd laugh D:<br/>
Should we apologize?</p><p><strong>hyuk the fuck</strong><br/>
this: better than cable</p><p><strong>ji-ji 97</strong><br/>
wCHIH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS WAS RESPONSIBLE</p><p><strong>fuck you jun (with love)</strong><br/>
Is the punishment death?</p><p>not for you!</p><p><strong>fuck you jun (with love)</strong><br/>
Goddammit.</p><p><strong>ji-ji 97</strong><br/>
thE STAGE<br/>
THE BEAUTIFUL STAGE<br/>
IT'S COVERED IN WATER<br/>
DONGHO-HYUNG IS HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN</p><p>lmao you didn't see him when the seniors set half<br/>
the sets on fire last year<br/>
*that* was a mental breakdown</p><p><strong>fuck you jun (with love)</strong><br/>
Please.<br/>
Please, god, do not remind me.</p><p>i seriously thought someone was gonna die :P</p><p><strong>fuck you jun (with love)</strong><br/>
You don't have to *live with him*.</p><p>yeaaaaaa and that's the good part uwu</p><p><strong>ji-ji 97</strong><br/>
sungminnie i would run just sayin</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, the Dance Club arrives to find <em>dozens of mice </em>in their practice room.</p><p>The day after that, the Theatre Club's sets were mysteriously moved halfway across the building.</p><p>The day after <em>that</em>, the Dance Club's stereo system got stuck looping "Caramelldansen" on max volume. </p><p>Suffice to say this war takes no prisoners.</p><p>Minsoo's fiddling with the stereo system when Daehyun walks in, and he leans back long enough to kiss his boyfriend before he jabs the panel with his screwdriver, lips pursed. "What did they even <em>do</em>?"</p><p>Daehyun shrugs, draping himself over Minsoo's back. "...y'know, the Theatre Club's play is opening in a few weeks."</p><p>"Oh, really?"</p><p>"You guys are driving Dongho out of his mind."</p><p>"He deserves it," Minsoo huffs, and Daehyun sighs, resting his cheek on Minsoo's head. </p><p>"...as long as you know why you're really doing this."</p><p>"Because he's stealing our Jaewonnie time," Minsoo scowls, stabbing the panel with his screwdriver. "Why else?"</p><p>"...sure."</p><p>"Wh- what does <em>that </em>mean?"</p><p>Daehyun springs off Minsoo's back, a bright grin on his face as he takes a few steps towards the door. "Nothing~!"</p><p>"Wh- <em>where are you going</em>?"</p><p>"The Dance Club is working with the Theatre Club today, so I'm going to supervise! See you later, hyungie~"</p><p>"Yah! Daehyun-ah, get <em>back here</em>!"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>hell &amp; associated properties</strong>
</p><p><strong>brother bitch</strong><br/>
Here's a thought<br/>
Have you considered:<br/>
talking to him?</p><p>why would i &gt;:3<br/>
i can hear when one of the pranks works<br/>
it's the Best<br/>
one time he punted a basketball into the roof</p><p><strong>snap me like a twig youngjoon </strong><br/>
Didn't they get in trouble for that?</p><p><strong>brother bitch </strong><br/>
Probably</p><p><strong>hair flip (bitch kyunghun)</strong><br/>
i literally can't even tell if this is just the world's worst flirting<br/>
or if minsoo is Just That Dumb</p><p>i'M RIGHT HERE</p><p><strong>hair flip (bitch kyunghun)</strong><br/>
Does It Look Like I Care</p><p><strong>brother bitch </strong><br/>
Understandable have a nice day</p><p>yOU DON'T GET TO SAY THAT<br/>
THIS IS WHY I NEVER TEXT YOU GUYS</p><p><strong>hair flip (bitch kyunghun) </strong><br/>
unless you're asking for relationship advice<br/>
or polyamory advice<br/>
or general advice<br/>
can't fathom why you'd ask us tho</p><p><strong>snap me like a twig youngjoon</strong><br/>
Because you're smart!</p><p><strong>hair flip (bitch kyunghun) </strong><br/>
i am filled with love and affection</p><p>why does everything you say come off so sarcastic</p><p><strong>hair flip (bitch kyunghun) </strong><br/>
why haven't you asked out jaewon yet?</p><p>touche</p>
<hr/><p>They say epiphanies come at the weirdest moments, and Minsoo's inclined to agree.</p><p>Well. He doesn't know <em>who </em>says that, but he's heard it said, so he's going to use it regardless. </p><p>He's setting up the paint for their grand master plan (painting a dick on the stage with glow-in-the-dark paint) when someone tackles him, and he shrieks, the paint slipping from his fingers and spilling all over his shirt.</p><p>"It's <em>you</em>!" </p><p>His face slams into the wet paint, and he shouts protest, kicking the person in the shin before rolling over to stare up at them. </p><p>Oh.</p><p>It's Dongho.</p><p>The Theatre Club President takes advantage of Minsoo's momentary confusion and pins his wrists to the stage, putting his full weight on Minsoo's hips and seemingly ignoring the way glow-in-the-dark paint is smearing across the wood. "I <em>knew </em>it was you!"</p><p>"I wasn't subtle," Minsoo grouses, and Dongho rolls his eyes - or, well, Minsoo imagines he does. It's way too dark to see. </p><p>"I should hang you from the catwalk."</p><p>"Do it, coward."</p><p>Dongho rolls his eyes once more, and Minsoo shrieks as the smears some glow-in-the-dark paint over Minsoo's cheeks before flicking a bit on his forehead. "What the fuck was <em>that </em>for?"</p><p>"Payback," Dongho vaguely replies, climbing off Minsoo and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "But trust me, if you fuck with this play <em>any more</em>, I'll <em>personally </em>tear out your entrails and hang you with them."</p><p>"Noted."</p><p>Soft footsteps ring through the air before disappearing, and only then does Minsoo remember to pull out his phone. </p><p>...he should see how he looks with all this fucking paint on, shouldn't he?</p><p>He flicks over to his camera, swaps it into selfie mode, and-</p><p>"<em>Did you draw a dick on my face?!"</em></p><p>He scrubs at his cheeks once-twice-thrice, and it only succeeds in smearing the paint further. </p><p>God<em>dammit</em>.</p><p>"You suck!" Minsoo shouts, and he likes to think that the distant echoing laughter is Dongho's.</p><p>...he may be enjoying this.</p><p>Just a bit.</p>
<hr/><p>When Jaewon arrives at school the next day, everyone's buzzing about the fact that Lee Minsoo reportedly has a fluorescent dick drawn on his face.</p><p>Well.</p><p>He mostly ignores it (though he may have a sneaking suspicion as to who was behind it) and instead opts to finish up the sets while the actors start on the aptly-named "Hell Week Round Two Electric Boogaloo".</p><p>Surprisingly, HWRTEB has not been plagued by any wild animals, spontaneous fires, or tear-gas drones, and nobody seems quite able to believe it - least of all Nari, who looks more disappointed than relieved.</p><p>...Jaewon's not entirely sure what to make of that.</p><p>At the very least, it means they can actually get things done, so he's... grateful? At least a little bit.</p><p>"What're you working on?" someone asks, and Jaewon nearly shrieks. </p><p>He spins, barely managing to hold onto the paintbrushes in his hands, and his lips curl into a grin at the sight of Daehyun leaning against the wall, a hairband pushing back his hair and one earbud hanging from his ear.</p><p>"Hi!" Jaewon enthuses, and Daehyun beams, bounding over to crouch by his side.</p><p>"What're you working on?"</p><p>"Ah- a background sign for the city scene..."</p><p>"Can I help?"</p><p>If asked, Jaewon couldn't tell you how Daehyun ended up next to him with a paintbrush in his hand and damp rag slung over his arm. Even if you asked, he couldn't tell you, because Kim Daehyun is very pretty and a good artist and Jaewon is? Combusting?</p><p>"What color do you want here?" Daehyun asks, and Jaewon nearly stabs him in the eye with his paintbrush as he swivels, panic shooting through his veins.</p><p>"Ah- red!"</p><p>"Okay," Daehyun beams, and Jaewon's heart goes <em>brr </em>in his chest.</p><p>...so much for butterflies. He's probably going into cardiac arrest.</p><p>It would be a nice way to die, actually. Staring into Daehyun's eyes...</p><p>His arm abruptly slips out from under him, and he slams face-first into the sign, paint smearing all over his face and hair.</p><p>...the universe really had to vibecheck him like that, didn't it?</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>dongho-hyung ^U^</strong>
</p><p>I'm coming to the play on Saturday!!!!!</p><p>Great.<br/>
I hear Minsoo's coming too.<br/>
Do you know if he managed to wash the paint off?</p><p>Ah... no...</p><p>Good.<br/>
Let him suffer.<br/>
On the plus side, all the costumes are intact.</p><p>I thought you looked great!</p><p>That play was not meant to be performed in sweatpants<br/>
and a t-shirt.</p><p>You looked great!</p><p>...thanks.</p><p>You're welcome!!!</p><p>...cute.<br/>
Anyways.<br/>
I saved you a seat, so if you wanna pick up the ticket<br/>
Just talk to Kyunghun.</p><p>He's doing the ticket booth?<br/>
:O</p><p>He owes me a favor.</p><p>Did you take care of his pet? :D</p><p>...something like that.</p>
<hr/><p>No, Minsoo is not curious as to whether Dongho's going to be acting or not. Whoever said that is <em>lying</em>.</p><p>...he is maybe a little curious.</p><p>Daehyun grips his hand, and he's pretty, Minsoo thinks, a bit of dried paint on his eyebrow and an oversized hoodie hanging off his shoulders. This is a fact of life, up there along with the school plays being cursed and the one required animal sacrifice a year.</p><p>(they haven't caught him yet, goddammit, and it's going to Stay That Way.)</p><p>They take their seats, and <em>oh</em>, they're right next to Jaewon. Was this intentional? Minsoo sure hopes so.</p><p>"Hyung!" Jaewon beams, pulling out his earbuds and stuffing them in his pocket. "Dae-yah! I didn't know you were coming!"</p><p>"Well, I had to come," Minsoo mutters, lips pursing into a pout. "Gotta see how badly this goes this year."</p><p>He must admit, seeing Dongho absolutely sell his part despite being in sweatpants and a t-shirt was actually pretty entertaining. Hopefully they can top it this year. </p><p>The three of them chat until the lights dim, and Nari walks out on stage with the mic, lips curled into a bright grin. </p><p>"Alright, so, since this is the student screening, I'm just going to tell you guys that any references to real people are legally a coincidence and not true, but illegally totally based on the four gays from the arts clubs! Okay, enjoy the show!"</p><p>Minsoo chokes on air.</p><p>The play starts, and <em>oh dear god</em> it's a play about them. But with lesbians. And even gayer.</p><p>What the fuck is his life.</p><p>Minsoo hides his face in his hands as his on-stage character gets pinned to the stage by on-stage Dongho, and he was <em>not </em>looking at Dongho like that, <em>excuse them</em>, his attraction to Dongho does not exist, and oh god oh fuck it does he wants to hurl himself into the lights possiblymaybe.</p><p>Next to him, Daehyun pats his back sympathetically. God bless Kim Daehyun. He has one [1] love interest, and it's Kim Daehyun.</p><p>The short answer is that watching the play is approximately an hour and thirty minutes of moderately illuminating hell, and the longer answer involves around twenty swear words, five of which are not even known to man, so Minsoo thinks he'll stick to the short answer. </p><p>...god, they're right. They really are the four gays.</p><p>The play ends, and the three of them just stay in their seats, none of them particularly wanting and/or trusting themselves to move.</p><p>...there's something illuminating about having your love life spelled out for the entire school that will do that to you, Minsoo thinks. </p><p>Someone taps a seat, and Minsoo turns, gaze landing on an all-too put-together Kang Dongho. Or, well, mostly put-together - his hair is a bit singed, and there looks to be a bit of grease on his hand - but he's not having a total mental breakdown like he did last year, so. There's that.</p><p>"So," Dongho states, taking the seat next to Daehyun, "are you guys free Saturday?"</p><p>Holy fuck, how is this his life.</p><p>"Yep!" Daehyun beams, and Jaewon nods, seemingly having seen the face of god.</p><p>How the fuck is this his life?</p><p>"Arcade, two-thirty," Dongho states, and Minsoo can see the faintest hint of a smile as he stands, hands jammed into the pockets of his jeans. "Don't be late."</p><p>Well, Minsoo thinks, watching the Theatre Club President leave, that's certainly the weirdest way he's ever gotten a boyfriend, but far be it from him to complain. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>god this took for-fucking-ever</p><p>i hope you like it!!!</p><p>please leave a comment, they fuel my soul and water my crops and make me wanna write &lt;3</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/i_was_human_">twit</a> | <a href="https://discord.gg/CNunB74">lit fic discord!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>